Set Me Free
by CrazySue05
Summary: Peter and Sylar's struggle to accept and forgive while in Parkman's dreamland. Oneshot. Songfic. NO SLASH.


A/N: So, I am normally not a fan of song-fics, but my IPod was screaming at me this weekend for this. This is set end of Season 4 where Sylar is trapped in Parkman's dream world.

_It hasn't always been this way  
I remember brighter days  
Before the dark ones came  
Stole my mind  
Wrapped my soul in chains_

Sylar sat at his desk surrounded by all sorts of timepieces ticking in perfect synchronization. He leaned his elbows on the well worn desk and hung is dark head in his hands. Other than the ticking, quiet permeated the entire city of New York. He had been trapped in his own personal hell for years now and he was beginning to feel the insanity of loneliness creep into him. Sylar could remember searching for redemption and understanding after confronting Claire at her school. She had given him a moment of clarity while huddled in the janitor's closet, during which he had been disguised as her roommate Gretchen, but her words still reached him. After realizing the only way he could possibly have a life not filled with grief was to get rid of his abilities, Sylar had searched out Matt Parkman.

Maybe asking for help from the guy whose mind Sylar had been living in for six weeks wasn't the best idea. He remembered pleading for help and next thing he knew, Sylar was in his old shop. The same place where Gabriel had left his unspecial life and committed his first murder therefore creating Sylar. He couldn't escape that irony.

He was frustrated. Frustrated at the lack of companionship that apparently even he needed and frustrated at his own weakness in not being able to understand how to get out of hell. As he sat there with his head in his palms, a sudden noise startled him.

_Morning breaks another day  
Finds me crying in the rain  
All alone with my demons I am  
Who is this man that comes my way?  
The dark ones shriek  
They scream His name  
Is this the One they say will set the captives free?  
Jesus, rescue me_

In all honesty, the creator of the noise was startled himself. Peter never expected Sylar's punishment to be an exact, if empty, replica of New York City. He had awaken in the deserted streets and stumbled around with no direction for an hour or so until he remembered his mission and hunted down a telephone booth to look up Gabriel Gray's address. Seeing as it doubled for his watch repair business, Peter thought it would be a good place to start the search for Sylar.

Walking in, Peter had not expected to see his greatest nemesis slumped at a desk looking downright defeated and a little crazy around the eyes. Peter inhaled a quick breath and stepped back wearily when Sylar leaped out of his chair. Realizing neither of them had their abilities he stood his ground as Sylar approached and began ranting at him about invading his grief getting in the way of redemption.

_Now I live among the dead  
Fighting voices in my head  
Hoping someone hears me crying in the night  
And carries me away_

Two years later and the pair had developed a bond and unspoken agreement to do whatever it took to get out of Limbo. That's what Sylar liked to call it. They both came from a Catholic background so it suited Peter fine. It was an accurate description if nothing else; a waiting area before crossing over. No matter how many times he'd tried to convince Sylar of the fact they were in a fantasy world in Parkman's brain, Sylar was convinced he was being punished by God for all his sins. Waking in the night to the screams of anguish coming from the bedroom helped solidify Peter's pity for the man that had murdered his brother. Seeing his ever present struggle to behave and not kill him, solidified Peter's forgiveness for the man that was his niece's nightmare. Hearing him pray every night and morning for forgiveness and peace from the voices of past victims that haunted him solidified Peter's compassion for him. It was a full three years later, when these three elements presented themselves in their full force, did Peter realize it was time to leave.

_You are free  
You are free  
You are free_

Sylar was stunned as Peter was able to break through the solid brick wall that had encased them in the city together. Hearing Peter's forgiveness, Sylar assumed Purgatory was over and he was absolved. He grabbed a sledgehammer to help Peter welcome in Heaven, or whatever was waiting on the other side. He was ready.

Bursting out of his actual tomb in Parkman's basement, Sylar struggled to comprehend what had happened. The past five years of his life with Peter had been a lie. Not even a day had gone by and he was hit with a wave of nausea as he wondered if Peter's forgiveness was a lie as well. Peter assured him everything was okay and they were still "friends". Sylar wondered if that would remain true as they reentered the real world. At the moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was he was free.


End file.
